BFF
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Amy is a caring, kind person, who only wanted a happy life with a happy friendship. But something goes terribly wrong when her new friend, Shadow and her long-time friend, Sonic, start to fight. Now under the pressure of a fading friendship, Amy feels she must make a decision. Shadow or Sonic? AU (A/N: co-written with Twin-books, more info inside)


**Hey everybody and welcome to B.F.F. (The Battle For Friendship, the name wasn't completely intentional)! The plot line is my own original idea, I witnessed three friends fighting once and thought I'd write a story around it. I came up with B.F.F. It will be the beginning of a trilogy that will be full of friendship, love, drama, heartbreaks, and (of course) humor.**

**I'd like to inform all you that I won't be writing this story myself, Twin-books is my co-writer, she'll be writing the POV of Sonic. I'm in charge of Amy and Shadow. We will be giving each other ideas so it'll be like we wrote the **_**whole**_** story together, And now a little something from Twin:**

**Twin-books: Samantha had this great idea and she asked me to help her with it, I was happy to help! I think it's going to be fun working with her on this story and I'm so glad to play the part of Sonic! I'm happy to help my friend Samantha and I'm glad to be a part of this story. Please review! :D**

**Me: Enjoy chapter 1!**

I was sitting beside Sonic on the ticklish grass in my backyard. We were having a nice, memorable chat. Sonic the hedgehog has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and that's a long time. "Remember when we were young?" he was saying. "When we used to play Hide &amp; Seek with Manic, Rosy, and my sibs?" His emerald green eyes glowed in the light of the midday sun and he looked out into the distance, smiling at our past.

"Yeah…" I answered, with a happy sigh. I shared the flashback to the past, experiencing everything that once was. I could almost see our little selves running around, not a care in the world. Things have changed a little since then. I relived our games of Hide &amp; Seek the most on a warm afternoon like present day. "Not one of them ever did find us." I recalled.

Sonic nodded and a soft gust of wind brushed through his quills. He smiled and snickered, "Yeah, sometimes it was like they weren't even looking." He added. We both snickered at that, no doubt it was true. I always did love our talks like this, Sonic's and mine I mean.

Dramatically, the background dimmed and darkened, and the blue sky turned sunset red. The wind started to grow and my short quills became one with my face. Dark clouds loomed over the sky and lightning thundered, signaling the rain. Sonic's smile turned into a frown as he opened his mouth and I knew immediately whatever he was going to say next would be important. But he never got the chance to say it, because the rain pounded down on our heads and Sonic shrunk back in fear.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a forest green hedgehog with messy quills appeared in front of me. It was Manic, my brother and fraternal twin. What was he doing here? I turned to ask Sonic, but he had disappeared and a flash of lightning took his place.

"Amy, it's a school day!" My head snapped back at Manic. He seemed so far away now, I had to put a hand over my eyes and squint just to see him. "Amy, it's a school day!" he cried, and just like a broken record he repeated it.

"Amy, it's a school day!" A flash of lightning revealed Manic's silhouette, but when the light died Manic was gone. Strangely his voice had remained. "Amy!" my head began to throb and my vision blurred more than it had already with the rain.

"Amy!" Out of nowhere a title wave appeared, barreling its way toward me. It was at least five feet taller than me, maybe higher. It snapped trees like toothpicks as it headed for me and with paralyzing fear I realized I couldn't run, my legs were stuck.

"AMY!" My eyes grew wide as the dark, massive wave towered over me. I turned my back to it, protecting as much of me as I could, and then it hit. It berried me with its cold, wet death so fast, I hadn't even had time to hold my breath.

…..o0o…..

I shot straight up in bed, gasping for precious air, and slapping my brother in the eye as I flailed my arms. I looked around in my shocked state and noticed I was in my room, on my bed, freezing cold, and covered with water. Manic sat at the side of my bed, holding an empty glass of (what I assumed was once) water.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain. He dropped the empty glass on the bed and slapped a hand over his, now, reddish eye.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep!_-my 'Warning: School!' alarm blared next to my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I cried, the words finally catching up with my mouth. I took a deep breath and glanced at Manic, who was still holding his eye. Right then I could think of only two things to say and I probably should have gone with option B (apologizing) first. "Did you pour _water_ on me?!"

Manic looked at me and did the 'Really? Can't you see I have more important things on my mind right now?!' gesture with one hand (since the other was covering his hurt eye). He rolled his eyes-_eye_ when I didn't comment and this was his reply: "No, a glass of water just randomly appeared and poured _itself_ over your head." He then rolled his eye again.

I made a point to roll my eye at him, both of them. "I'm sorry." I apologized, slamming the off button on my alarm. I turned to see Manic rubbing his eye. "Quit rubbing it!" I told him. "That only make it worse!" When he didn't stop I grabbed his hands. "Just blink!" I ordered.

"You better get ready," Manic advised, blinking like a mad man. "You don't have much time." I glanced back at the clock. Great, thirty minutes of torturous hurried preparation. I stared back at Manic.

"Well?"

"'Well' what?" he asked.

"Well leave!" I cried, pushing him out the door so I could get ready.

…..o0o…..

I had just barely managed to pull myself together without my sister-Rosy's constant nagging-'Amy? Can I borrow your brush?', 'Amy? Where's the hairdryer?', 'Amy? Does this shade of blue clash with my eyes?'-so when she told me that she 'accidently' dropped my toothbrush in the toilet I was about ready to kill her. The toilet is like three feet away from the sink, so unless she 'accidently' _tossed_ it into the toilet, I don't see how that could have possibly happened! In other words, I was mad. "You what?!" There was no doubt in my mind that I looked like a snarling monster when I said that, but I didn't care.

"It was an accident Amy, I promise!" Rosy insisted. "I thought it was mine and then it slipped out of my hands and well…" she glanced at the toilet and then back at me. I was _this_ close to strangling her, when Manic popped his head around the corner.

"Relax sis," He said. "You have the spare."

"Oh yeah…" I recalled, ripping it out of the top drawer. Rosy looked almost disappointed when I did this, which only confirmed my suspicions of possible sabotage. However, I didn't have time to conduct an investigation as to why my thirteen year old sister would do this to me, because Manic practically dragged me out the door.

"Hurry!" he rushed, yanking my wrist. I grabbed my backpack and a granola bar, before I was yanked out the door.

On the way to the bus we passed by Scourge, Rosy's best friend, and Sonic's little brother. "Hey babe!" Scourge greeted, clicking his tongue and saluting me. I didn't have time to pretend not to notice his obvious attempt to flirt so I just rolled my eyes and waved him off. "See ya!" Scourge called as I ran off.

"Whatever." I muttered. I huffed as I finally took my stand next to Manic and Sonic at the bus stop.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic greeted, with a happy smile. I gasped a couple of deep breaths before attempting a reply.

"Hey-*deep breath*-Sonic." I smiled and coughed a little.

"Why the rush?" Sonic asked. There were so many cooler ways to answer that question, but I decided to go with the plain old, boring, truthful answer.

"I got up late."

"Oh that's a killer!" he replied, obviously having gone through some similar experience before. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," I told him. "I made it, that's all that matters."

It's funny how life works, because right then, the bus came screeching to a halt in front of our faces. The doors flew open, a couple of kids in line had to jump out of the way just to avoid them. Our bus driver, Mr. Mask the raccoon, greeted us as we climbed in, signal file. Mr. Mask sighed sadly when his eyes met Sonic's. "Welcome aboard Sonic." He grumbled.

"Hey Mr. M!" Sonic replied, cheerfully. "How's the wife?"

"Fine." Mr. Mask said and left it at that. Okay, so you know how every bus has its trouble maker(s)? Yeah, well Sonic was one of them. Trading seats well the bus was going, yelling at the top of his lungs, knocking on the window when we passed by friends, and chatting the driver's ear off were all Sonic's specialties, except, he didn't know it. He probably was the only person on Mobius who didn't know (at least somewhere deep down inside) that he was causing trouble.

Anyway, so Sonic and I took the right seat in the sixth row, right behind Manic and Mina Mongoose. I got the window. Sonic wasn't exactly the patient type so as soon as he sat down he was bouncing his legs up and down, like he rather be somewhere else, running (no doubt that's what he was thinking too). After about 30 seconds of silence, which must have been an hour to Sonic, Sonic struck up a conversation. "How's life?"

"I think Rosy's trying to sabotage me!" I randomly blurted out. I slapped a hand over my mouth like I might be shot down if anyone heard. Sonic raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rosy?" Sonic questioned in disbelief. He said her name as though she was just and innocent girl and-don't ask me how, but that somehow made me feel better. "Why?"

"I don't know." I replied, honestly. "It's just, she's been acting strange lately."

"I'm sure she's just going through mood swings, Ames." Sonic assured.

"I guess…" I replied. All of the sudden, the bus stopped and all at once my hand was flung back, into Sonic's nose.

"Oh my chilidogs!" Sonic cried (Explanation: we weren't allowed to swear, so we became creative). "Man that hurt!" What is the deal with me and my clumsy hands today?!

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Don't be," he insisted, squeezing his nose. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been asking for someone to slap me in the face, all day." Phew! He's okay.

I laughed. "Good." I glanced out the window to see what was with sudden hold up. The answer? A new stop and you know what that means…a new kid (or new kids, plural). When I didn't see anybody I assumed the bus had a flat tire or something, so I turned to Mr. M to confirm. What I saw definitely wasn't a flat tire.

There was a tall hedgehog at the front of the bus talking to Mr. M. I heard Mr. M laugh and tell him to take a seat. The new guy approached me and Sonic. "Ooooo…who's tall, dark, and handsome?" Rouge commented somewhere behind me. I looked at the new guy closer to find he was, indeed, rather dashing.

He had black and red fur (mostly black), four upturn quills (the other two were normal), mysterious red eyes, and an emotion masking expression. He war gold bracelets on his wrists and (other than that) an average outfit. His backpack was all black except for a blood red (and what I assumed was an) original design in the middle. It looked kind of like a swirl with spikes. He took the empty seat next to me and Sonic.

I stared at him, because there was something about him that just seemed…different. I watched as he unzipped his backpack, pulled out a book, and began to read. He glanced at me for a split second before he went back to his book. When I didn't stop staring he slammed his book shut and snapped his head around to look at me. On his face was an expression that was a mix between announce and confusion. I realized how I'd been acting too late.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for my actions, but nothing came to me. Luckily Sonic and his curiosity came to my rescue.

"What book are you reading?" he asked. The new guy shot his eyes to Sonic so fast, it was almost unreal.

He didn't answer. "Where are you from?" Sonic attempted, yet again.

Still no answer. "Looking forward to school?" The impolite hedgehog just opened his book and began to read, as if Sonic wasn't even there. I looked at Sonic and he didn't seem happy with mystery guy. "Hey!" The ebony hedgehog glanced at Sonic. "I asked you a question!" The rude hedgehog went back to his book almost instantly.

I decided we'd started off on the wrong foot, so I gave this new guy one more chance. "I'm Amy." I introduced. "This is Sonic." I gestured to the annoyed Sonic. "What's your name?" The dark hedgehog looked me up and down, then did the same with Sonic, and just when I thought he was going to reply he rolled his eyes and dived back into his book. I was about to speak up and tell him he was being rude, but Sonic set a hand on my shoulder.

"Forget it Ames." Sonic told me. "If he just wants to read then let him read." Sonic had a pointed look on his face that soon disappeared. After that it was silence between the three of us (Sonic, the new guy, and I) through the whole ride to school. When the bus stopped and the doors opened several kids piled out. When Sonic, Manic, the new guy, and I were the last ones left on the bus 'Mr. Silence' decided to say something.

"Shadow." He said, setting his book in his backpack and preparing to leave. Sonic and I raised eyebrows at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked. I nodded along with Sonic's statement. Since this conversation meant nothing to Manic he got up and began walking off the bus.

"Bye sis!" he called as he walked out the bus doors. "See ya Sonic!"

"Bye!" I called back.

"See ya Manic!" Sonic called over his shoulder. We both turned back to the new guy with confused looks.

"My name's Shadow." He answered, flipping his backpack over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not very social and-" He answered. Sonic interrupted him before he could finish.

"I can see that." I gave Sonic a warning look, telling him to let Shadow finish.

"-there were too many people on the bus." Shadow finished his sentence and gave Sonic a pointed look, similar to the one Sonic had given him earlier. What was going on? I smiled at Shadow, very glad he was finally talking.

"If you like, we could help you find your way around?" We climbed off the bus and Mr. Mask greeted us the way he always did, on our way out. 'Bye Amy!', 'Bye Sonic, *sad sigh* I'll see you later…', 'Goodbye Shadow, best wishes to you on your first day!' Sonic almost had a look of jealousy when he heard the way Mr. M said goodbye to Shadow, but it was gone as soon as I had noticed it.

"If you wish." Shadow answered as we got off the bus.

"Alright then." I said, leading the way. "This way." With that Sonic, Shadow, and I headed off to collect our school schedules.

**Twin and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will be coming back for more! Now I'd like you to know a few things (This AN may be long, but it's very important to us, so please stay until the end, if you don't wish to, we understand):**

**1\. In this trilogy Amy is required to make decisions like: In this first book Amy's decision it to pick who her best friend is, Shadow (the new) or Sonic (the old). It's just a little bit of extra drama in the story. **

**2\. Manic is Amy's brother. Why you ask? Because Amy doesn't have a brother in the Sonic series per-say and Manic was perfect for the part! Plus Sonic's list of family members was a little too long for this story. What do you think of this idea? **

**3\. Scourge is Sonic's little brother. The idea was to give Rosy a best friend and future love interest and Scourge was option number 1. Does this bother any of you?**

**4\. No obvious romance is displayed in book 1. That's how the story goes. However there will be hints of crushes and there might be an alternative motive behind Sonic and Shadow's actions, something unbeknownst to them.**

**5\. There will be plenty of romance in books 2-3. Just so you know.**

**If there are any questions, ideas, or complaints on any of the 5 subjects, please inform us in the reviews. The next chapter will be in Sonic's POV (Twin), then will come Shadow's (me), and then it will repeat. Hope you enjoyed this and come back soon!**

**Check out Twin's other stories: Freaks, Monsters, Smile, No Greater Joy, Room 13 (co-written with Ethempat), Training in Session (co-written with aliixo and on aliixo's profile as well), etc.**

**Also check out my other (Sonic the hegdghog) stories: Crush and Happiness for the Holidays.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library. A Percy Jackson writer. :)**


End file.
